Roommates
by ChocohalicsAnonymous
Summary: Roommates-that's all they started out as. It was a simple deal: split the rent, keep the apartment clean, restock the beer when they were out. Clean and simple. Until it wasn't. Kaka/Naru. PWP. AU.


Hey, guys! Wow, I haven't done anything in a while...I've been busy, what can I say? I have no idea where this came from, it's just porn without plot. ;)

Enjoy!

:::::

Roommates-that's all they started as.

An ad in the paper, offering cheap rent and free beer, sparked his attention, and he took it upon himself to pursue the too-good- to be- true offer. It was a simple deal, split the rent, keep the apartment clean, restock the beer when they were out. Whoever drinks the last beer, buys a new pack. Clean and simple.

Well, at least at first. Sure, they got along well enough, but that was it-distant friends at best.

How Naruto started liking his brooding, sarcastic, rude, perverted, and unearthly hot roommate, well, that was a completely different matter.

It was all going fine until that fateful day, November 21, 2009, exactly 8:24 p.m. Yes, Naruto had it documented in his mind, so sue the guy. He had good reason, for it was the day that changed everything.

They had been roommates for about two months now; they knew each other's patterns. They performed like clockwork, moving around each other, each set in their own schedule. But that night, well, that night was different. Every Thursday, Naruto and his friends would go bowling, but this week, plans had been canceled. Some sort of flu going around.

During that four hours time in which Naruto spent with his friends, his roommate, Kakashi, took it upon himself to laze around the house, blast music, trash the place. Sure, he'd clean up before Naruto got home, but not until the last minute. So while Kakashi started his routine, Naruto paced in his room, thinking of other things that could occupy his time.

Kakashi entered the shower. Naruto got an idea. See the problem here?

The thing about Naruto is, the boy just cannot let something rest. He had been harboring this not-so-little crush on Kakashi for a while now, and he could not bring himself to ignore that attraction. He decided that today, he would get to know Kakashi better, and they would become friends. It was a start.

It took him five minutes to come up with this plan, and another ten to work up the courage to put it into effect. He stepped outside his room, ready to take charge, ready to get to know his roommate.

Naruto braced himself and walked towards the kitchen quickly, sure Kakashi would be there, eating his daily bowl of Captain Crunch. As he rounded the corner, he hit something hard. Something...wet. Naruto prayed, yes, he prayed to God that this wasn't what he thought it was. He looked up with dread, coming face to face with Kakashi. Wet. Naked. Kakashi.

Holy shit. This was not happening. No way. Naruto could feel his face burning in mortification, as he saw Kakashi's amused face smirking down at him.

Naruto mumbled something unintelligible, and booked it back towards his room, head down in a sad attempt to hide his red face.

:::::

Halle-freakin' lujah. Praise ye gods above. Kakashi finally had his answer. Naruto liked him.

When the blond had answered his ad in the paper, Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Of all people, he actually got an awesome roommate. It definitely didn't hurt that he was damn good looking to boot. They got along well enough, but Kakashi was a lone wolf at heart, and he simply did not understand how to get close to people. As time passed, Kakashi could no longer deny Naruto's magnetic personality. The sparks between them flew constantly—when they were alone the temperature rose, the tension spiked. But there was a problem: Kakashi didn't know if the other felt the same, so he took his time, tested the waters.

Now, he had an answer. Thank God, because honestly, Kakashi knew he couldn't take sexual tension anymore. He had woken up many a night with dreams of what could be—slick skin against skin, wet tongues seeking contact, warm touches in the dark, a building, dizzying heat that couldn't be contained. He was tired of the dreams; now all he wanted was reality.

And he was going to get it.

The plan was simple. Now that Kakashi knew his feelings were reciprocated, he would drive his roommate mad. Naruto would have no idea what hit him. A little flirtation here, a soft, seemingly accidental touch there, and Kakashi would have him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and dreamed of tomorrow.

:::::

Naruto slowly opened eyes and groaned. He hated mornings. After a quick glance at the clock—which blinked 8:23 —Naruto groaned again and thought about staying in bed. But, he knew Kakashi was an early riser, he would probably be up, eating his stupid Captain Crunch again. Honestly, he ate that crap like, 24/7. Naruto knew he would find Kakashi in their tiny kitchen, eating and reading his weird porno books.

But, this was his chance to talk to Kakashi. After that embarrassing little run in yesterday, Naruto needed to redeem himself. Naruto stepped out of bed, shivered slightly as the air hit his bare chest and tightened the string around his orange sweatpants, before he headed out to the kitchen, ready to face Kakashi.

What he wasn't ready for, was Kakashi lazing against the chair, half naked and looking sexy as hell. Naruto turned red, but refrained from sputtering like an idiot as he sat next to his roommate. He sneaked a peak at Kakashi, and casually (or at least in his mind) began a conversation. Kakashi had a weird look in his eye, like he was up to something, but Naruto chose to ignore it, reminding himself not to be so damn paranoid all the time. But, as they talked, Naruto felt a shift occur in the room. Was Kakashi getting closer? Why was he lightly touching his shoulder? When did their knees start touching? Where did this—

"—ruto. Hey, Naruto, aren't you listening?"

"Huh?" came the intelligent response.

Naruto immediately cursed himself for not paying attention, and muttered, "Ah, yes, I was listening. You were talking about that…one thing."

Kakashi looked faintly amused, and Naruto wondered if he was torturing him in purpose. Damn him.

So, this pattern continued on for quite some time; Kakashi kept the torture up for two weeks straight. Walking around half naked in the house, trailing his eyes down Naruto's body, sneaking light, almost imaginary touches. All in all, it was driving the poor kid bloody crazy.

Eventually, Naruto figured Kakashi was into him. Hey, he wasn't _that_ stupid. After a week and a half or facing Kakashi's leering face and naked body, Naruto figured his roommate was trying to seduce him. Not that he minded or anything, God no, but he thought a little revenge couldn't hurt. So, he started his own flirtation game, accidentally tripping into Kakashi's body, bending over to pick something off the ground, and eating his food in an…interesting way. Let's just say that after the popsicle incident, Kakashi didn't get much sleep.

Nonetheless, the weeks of sexual tension and pent up attraction finally boiled down to a single instance about a week later. Nothing extraordinary happened, no particular instance that should have triggered such a strong reaction.

Kakashi walked in from work and saw Naruto shirtless, looking so damn attractive, just standing there, eyes glued to the open fridge, rummaging for food. Then he leaned over, hard muscles extending, and Kakashi just couldn't take anymore. In three huge steps, he crossed the room and flipped the blond around. They stared into each other's eyes in silence as the fridge closed behind them with a sigh.

That was it.

Then they were lost. It might have been Kakashi who leaned in first, it might have been Naruto, hell, it might have been both of them. But, once their lips met, all logic was gone. Reason flew out the door without so much as a goodbye.

Their lips met again and again, in a feverish attempt to make up for lost time. Kakashi licked at Naruto lips and plunged his tongue inside, devouring his roommate's mouth like a starving man. All the blond could do was moan as his mouth was ravaged. That moan morphed into a growl as Kakashi yanked Naruto's head back and trailed his tongue down the throat exposed before him. He sucked and licked and bit until the blond was a babbling mass of need—begging, moaning, pleading for Kakashi to go faster, _harder._

Finally, Naruto fisted his hands in Kakashi's hair, pulled him up, and leaned against his forehead. He panted for breath and managed to whisper something about a bed before Kakashi dragged him towards his bedroom. They kissed and shed clothes along the way as they bumped into walls and furniture in a desperate attempt to reach the bed without detaching their mouths.

Finally, they reached their destination and Kakashi pushed Naruto down on his bed. The blond groaned and leaned back, cock already hard and dripping. Kakashi slinked up to the bed and slithered his way up Naruto's body, sucking and licking every inch until his hot mouth reached the man's ear.

"Get me wet."

The command was sharp and demanding. Naruto reversed their positions quickly and knelt before Kakashi's dick. Hell, he would do anything when Kakashi talked like _that_, all low and hoarse and so fucking sexy.

Taking the tip into his mouth, Naruto gave an experimental suck. He grinned as his roommate arched off the bed and wound his fingers deep into his hair, pushing him further down. Naruto accepted this, allowing his throat to go lax as Kakashi plunged deeply into his mouth. Kakashi growled and thrust deeper as Naruto moaned around his dick, the vibrations of his throat sending Kakashi to the brink.

He quickly pulled out and reversed their positions once again, flipping Naruto onto his stomach, who quickly got on his knees and arched into Kakashi, eager for what he knew was about to come. Said man quickly impaled him with two gingers, stretching the blond as he whispered words of comfort hotly in his ear. He searched and probed until Naruto screamed and clenched around his fingers, pleading for release.

Urged by Naruto's desperate pleasing, Kakashi plunged into his roommate's body over and over again, the remains of his control quickly slipping.

"Please, please, please, Kakashi fuck me, fuck me harder damn it," Naruto moaned, and Kakashi heard his control shatter into a million pieces. He straddled the blond's hips and fucked him wildly, the sound of moans driving him further to the edge. Kakashi gripped Naruto's hair and pushed his head into the pillow in a display of dominance as the male beneath him whimpered for more. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as the two men were reduced to animals, their primal need surged out of control.

Kakashi humped the man beneath him, thrusting wildly out of control as he felt Naruto clench around him. He emptied himself with a low, guttural groan and collapsed on top of the blond, panting softly in his ear.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi laughed in agreement and licked Naruto's ear in reply, his smile turning into a leer as he grew hard inside the blond once again.

"Round two?" asked Naruto hopefully.

Damn. Kakashi knew he was in love.

:::::

I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review and tell me what you think!

Love always,

Choco~


End file.
